Stargate Wives: Season Five
by JovianJeff
Summary: Stargate wives is where the series generally ran as it did, but Sara, Sha're and Drey'auc are apart of the regular cast like Hammond and Dr. Frasier. Diverging from 'Cold Lazarus' for Sara, 'Bloodlines' for Drey'auc and 'Forever in a Day' for Sha're. This season Drey'auc is fully a member of SG-1 with Sha're debating whether to join Daniel on SG-1 or remain with Sara at the SGC.
1. Allies

Title: Stargate: Wives; Season Five

Author: Jeff

Category: AU

Content Level: Age 13+

Content Warnings: None

Pairings: Jack/Sara; Teal'c/Drey'auc; Daniel/Sha're

Season: 5

Spoilers: Seasons 1-5

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

Stargate wives is where the series generally ran as it did, but Sara, Sha're and Drey'auc are apart of the regular cast like Hammond and Dr. Frasier. Diverging from 'Cold Lazarus' for Sara, 'Bloodlines' for Drey'auc and 'Forever in a Day' for Sha're. This season Drey'auc is fully a member of SG-1 with Sha're debating whether to join Daniel on the team or remain with Sara to be a more traditional wife, while Sara is not sure what kind of role model she is providing as she continues her own work at the SGC.

The Stargate Wives concept was inspired by the works of LE McMurray and C. L. Kamnikar.

Author's note; since several women have played the role of Drey'auc and I've pictured her taller than the ones who have portrayed her. For these stories picture Gina Torres portraying Drey'auc.

I like to apologize for the huge gap between Season four and five. I certainly did not intend three, practically four years to go by before returning to these stories and I thank those who wrote and kept encouraging me to continue them.

This is not betaed. I hope you enjoy it regardless.

Its been some years so I'll add a guest starring list as a refersher and into to new readers that in this series I have been crossing over with other shows, often in the form of a SG team. SG-8 is the think tank team for Research and crosses with Lost in Space, Time Tunnel and Quantum Leap, while SG-10 is the astronaut team of characters from various shows that had astronauts, Farscape, Six Million Dollar Man and I Dream of Jeannie (with a different take on what Jeannie is).

SG-8

Lt. Col. Jonathan G. Robinson (Professor)

Major Don West

Cpt. Jeb Walker

Dr. Doug Phillips

Dr. Tony Newman

Dr. Samuel Beckett

SG-10

Lt. Colonel Steve Austin ex-NASA

Major Anthony "Tony" Nelson ex-NASA

Major Roger Healy ex-NASA

Now without further ado, here is chapter one, Allies

Sara's diary

"Any news?" the question seemed to come out of nowhere, and both Janet and I flinched from it. I hadn't spotted the Re'tu's scarf, and as always, I suspect Chake doesn't mean to startle us, particularly now.

"No, Chake. General Hammond is still talking with a Tok'ra named Ren'al," I was still a bit shaken from his out of nowhere question, and had to take a few moments to go over what I heard, well, what Janet told me. While I hoped she would speak up, one look over at her as we sat in Commissary and I see she's still thinking of Roger out there with SG-10, who went along with Jack's team and SG-8.

"I understood that the leader of the Tok'ra came herself. Who is this Ren'al?" It was a good question, one Janet didn't have an answer to even without both of our minds on our missing men. Not that I wasn't worried about Jenny, Drey'auc and Sha're, but I found my mind kept going back to Jack over them.

"Ren'al has been appointed as a kind of ambassador to Earth until Jacob comes back," Maureen interjects as she brought her tray to our table. Its sort of an unspoken ritual, our husbands go missing and we end up eating together. The only reason Donna, Jamie and Jeannie aren't with us as they don't work for the SGC.

"I was just in with them. Garshaw came to show how seriously the Tok'ra are taking this, and Anise came to explain what they think happened," I noticed Maureen paused as if debating whether to try and explain it to us or not, thankfully giving us hope won out, "They detected one to two subspace distortions that could have been ships entering hyperspace. Arise doesn't think they did so before the star went nova though."

"But-" I prompt, I know Maureen wouldn't bring us this news if it was only bad news. Well, she might if it was the only news.

She sighed, "I hate to give us false hope ladies, but it could mean they did make it out. Someone did." I could tell Maureen wanted to believe Jonathan made it out just as much as Janet does Roger or I Jack.

"May I join you?" Martouf's voice also seemed to come from out of nowhere as Chake's had been, but no-one flinched as his voice was not as unexpected as our resident Re'tu's had been.

"Please," I speak up for us, and indicate a seat next to Janet, across from Maureen.

"I thought the Tok'ra left after delivering their news?" Maureen asked not quite surprised. While the reasons for Garshaw, Ren'al and Anise coming were official, the reason he came was obvious as is his concern for Sam. I know he must wish she had remained behind and safe, its a wish none of us get.

Its a futile one for Jack or Jenny, even Daniel and Teal'c, and Drey'auc, but I do wish Sha're wouldn't assume she had to go. I can understand wanting to be there and look after Danial, yet to assume just because she can operate Goa'uld technology and tap Amaunet's knowledge to fly a Ha'tak is unreasonable.

She's not like Drey'auc who wants to be a warrior and fight beside her husband. She's more like me. Someone who didn't grow up to be a fighter. Someone to help put my man back together after he's been out there and taken apart by his fights. At least I like to think Sha're is more like me in that respect.

I guess I know I can't keep Drey'auc safe, but maybe I can convince Sha're to stay out of danger.

Danger like they must be in now. Danger that I welcome because otherwise it means they're dead.

Drey'auc's day

Teal'c, my husband I miss you. I know. Deh shakka mel. You died free. I will honor you. I will keep up the fight. I will see your dream, our dream, come true. Our people will be free of false gods.

So I cannot die now as much as I wish to join you and even see Apophis' ship approach us. Read on the weapons console I man that is useless his weapons systems powering up. Know that our shields will not come activate, as useless as our weapons and hyperdrive. I still must believe we will live on somehow.

O'Neill will find a way. He always does. You believed in him. I will believe in him.

Yet it is not O'Neill who provides the key to our survival. It is Daniel Jackson.

"Can we communicate with them?" Daniel Jackson asks the question that could save us. I do not think he realizes how, not even when he replies to Jacob Carter's question of what to say.

It is not his suggest to not shoot.

I am ashamed that my tongue stills as I know what will and so does Sha'ere.

"He will not shoot if he knows..." Sha're begins but is cut off by her husband, "Absolutely not!'

"Daniel!" Jack O'Neill also understands what Sha're is saying, and I think all of us do.

"Jack, I am not putting her in his sights ever again!" Daniel Jackson's heated words are understandable.

"Doctor Jackson," Selmak speaks for Jacob Carter, "It will buy us time to do act."

"Dan'yel," Sha're does not turn from her panel to face him, perhaps knowing her resolve will crumble in the face of his concern, "This will help all of us and may get us home. Husband, let me do this."

"Fine," Daniel Jackson's one word are a lie from his lips. Whatever this is, it is not fine with him.

Sha're's story

I will face this demon. I will face this demon. Dan'yel, everyone is counting on me to give them time. I open my eyes not realizing I had closed them as contact is made with Apophis. Looking up, I see the anger in those eyes of his and I wish to smile. I hear Saman'tha's comment of the destruction of the demon's fleet.

Yet that smile falls from my lips before it can even form as I gaze into his eyes and hear that hated name.

"Amaunet, my queen. I will revive you soon enough my love."

Dan'yel's hands are on my shoulders and I nearly turn to let him take me into his arms after the hated image fades from view. The cut off due to an attack, a new ship, a ship we have never seen before starts attacking.

And most important of all, they are attacking him, the demon and not us.

I hear my name called, asking what I am doing. I know what I am doing. I am running. I am flying away from the demon. Hoping, wishing that whatever is attacking him, kills him, but not really believing it myself.

I could not say who I heard more. Ja'cob, Jon'athan or Sam'uel, but I did hear words Blue Giant, and more importantly the word Hide. We can hide from the demon and his attacker if we go close to the star they call a Blue Giant. We cannot stay long, rad-i-ation is a worry everyone but me fully understands.

But I don't care. It hides us. It keeps the demon away a little longer.

Then Saman'tha, Jen'ny and most of SG-8 leave with Ja'cob to go repair the ship. Shields as Jack suggests first. Now I turn into Dan'yel's arms and let the tears I held back fall from my eyes. I cry for Teal'c. For Drey'auc's loss, and I am sorry, to say I cry for myself. I am afraid of becoming Amaunet again.

When it is time to fly us away from the star, we find that the demon has possibly died. His ship is alone and no life signs according to Ja'cob. But since we need crystals to repair our ship, Jack takes Saman'tha, Ja'cob, Jen'ny, Don and Jeb to the demon's ship to get what we need.

Drye'auc is at the weapons where I do not think she has moved since this began.

Jack's team returns quickly saying something about Replicators as I fly us away from Apophis' ship, hoping he is still on it as it self-destructs, but surprised to see Teal'c alive in the aftermath, fleeing in a Tel'tak.

It turns out that was a trap as I later learn after we pick him and Jaffa that supposedly had helped him escape. This was after Teal'c was revived by the demon in his sarcophagus, but had his mind washed. Jon'athan says as much before SGs eight and ten drag me out of the Pel'tak as Apophis' Jaffa re-take it.

"What of Dan'yel?" I ask Rog'er, who takes my safety as his personal concern. Although it turns out I cover them when I use my Kara kesh to send the pursing Jaffa flying backwards. Then we run.

"Captured, along with the rest of SG-1 and General Carter," Ro'ger replies as he leads me along with SGs eight and ten to the hanger where the very cargo ship Teal'c flew was stowed. It was where Drey'auc went with SG-1 to welcome Teal'c back. Before the ambush and the discovery of the demon's survival.

SG-10 prepares the cargo ship while SG-8 goes to rescue SG-1. The next I see of them they are returning with SG-1, Drey'auc helping to carry her husband in with them.

One look at her and she explains his limp form in one word, "Zat'nik'tel." She saved me by prudently having that on her the day I nearly killed my Dan'yel and Teal'c but had a Ma'Tok, a staff weapon, in his hands.

Otherwise, like how it might have happend on that day, they may have only had the choice to shoot Teal'c with the weapons they carried and not stun him with a 'Zat gun' as Jack calls it.

Drey'auc stays with Teal'c as Jack, Jen'ny, Don and Jeb leave to make the plan to kill these Replicators work.

They have to destroy the sublight control crystals to keep the Ha'tak from slowing down. Almost everyone else will cover their exit and return to the Tel'Tak as well as make sure there is a Tel'Tak to return to.

The plan will work. The plan has to work. This will kill the Replicators, but more importantly to me, this will kill the demon.

Finally. Please finally.

Sara's Summary

We had called on everyone to keep an eye out for our missing SG teams. We had called our allies to look for them, Asgard, Mondoshawan, even the Vorlons, much as they didn't seem to want to get involved, but it was finally the Tok'ra that sent news.

So here we are, an impromptu party to celebrate the return of the SG teams. Jack will probably have a barbeque when they actually get back, but right now Janet, Maureen and I have gotten together with Donna, Jamie and Jeannie to celebrate.

It wasn't so much the destruction of Apophis' fleet, his base or his own possible final death, but the return of our loved ones. We'll have the victory celebrations later when we get the details.

One detail has me very worried though. Jack sent word that Teal'c was apparently brainwashed like Rya'c had been a few years ago by Apophis. He's been made to believe that he's still First Prime of Apophis.

So we have Teal'c's body back, but now we've got to bring back his mind.

Author's note;

Closing thoughts, again thank you for reading this particularly if you've been waiting these last three years for me to get back to this series. If all goes well, it shall not be so long before the next chapter and I still plan to go up through to season ten as well as cover the movies. Again thank you for waiting and reading.


	2. Faith

Faith

Sara's diary

It has been a while since I wrote an entry beginning with dear diary, but today has taking me back to the beginning of all of this. I suppose its because we're taking Teal'c back to his beginnings to undo the brainwashing Apophis did to him. I am also a bit overwhelmed too. I didn't expect my suggestion to be taken seriously, even if it was Jack who tossed it out as an alternative for what Master Bra'tac.

I am really glad Jack shared it after hearing about some rite where he takes Teal'c to the brink of death. Jack and I particularly didn't like the no Jaffa has ever survived the rite before part. I'm glad Jack sought me out after he heard, while Janet was going crazy about Teal'c's medical state without junior.

In Jack's arms, it just came very idly, I was thinking more about how to sooth Jack's worries, wondering if I'll ever see Teal'c alive again and how Drey'auc and Rya'c are dealing with this.

"It seems to me," I think that's what I had said, "That if its important to go down memory lane for Teal'c to get over this, why not use that pod thingie you and the team encountered on P7J-989."

When Jack let go of me and leaned up from behind me, my first guess was he was surprised I remembered the designation, but one, "That's it," and I knew some idea sparked. He was up out of seat we shared with a peck on my cheek later, out of the door with the words, "Time to talk to Toto."

How K-9 was part of this wasn't evident until later. Apparently Jack asked K-9 who would be needed, at least that is what Jenny told me later. Then Jack was off to talk to Hammond and surprisingly, Bra'tac.

I found the SGC bustling soon and I have to admit, I was more than a little embarrassed they took the idea so far. They were calling in -everyone- it seemed. I had greeted, as SGC hostess as I call myself, Harlan, and Teal'c's android self, as well as a contingent of Tok'ra, Ma'chello, and the biggest surprise, the Keeper.

I don't know who said what to get the Keeper here, but he was vital to the part of the plan Jack said came from me. I just said it was a shame that we couldn't walk down Teal'c's memories with those pods that Jack and the team were trapped in three years ago.

I honesty didn't really consider it a serious suggestion as Jack had told me Teal'c was put in his memory because the pods couldn't handle Jaffa physiology to tap Teal'c's memories.

Which is where the techies were coming in. Marueen and Janet of course advised Linea about the whole physiology thing, while Ma'chello and Harlan worked with the Keeper to adjust the pod.

Mater Bra'tac didn't want to go along with this plan at first, but Shaun'auc convinced him. I still don't approve of what I think is going on with her, Drey'auc and Teal'c, this who polygamy thing with Jaffa, so I was surprised to find out she had heard this was my idea and that was enough for her to talk to Bra'tac.

Anyway, its not like there has been any marriage ceremony yet, so maybe Teal'c is Taur'i -enized enough to stick with one wife, Dray'auc. Android Teal'c is sticking with Android Drey'auc after all.

I would have liked to see her, and the android me as well as the android Sha're, but its crowded enough here with all the visitors, a point Anrise made more than once as she put her two cents in with the pod for Teal'c.

Our Teal'c that is, the android is here to suggest what memories the Keeper should guide the team to. Which is the one part of this plan Jack didn't like, going back into one of those pods again.

However, its for Teal'c and its better than letting him die in that Jaffa rite of Bra'tac's.

Drey'auc's day

I had been unsure of Master Bra'tac's plan to use the Rite of M'al Sharran, but I had stayed by my husband's side as he suffered without his symbiote. When I heard Sara's suggestion I was torn. Master Bra'tac had spoken and it was with the wisdom of a Jaffa long lived.

I thought maybe I was not Jaffa enough when I questioned it, and I found it even harder when Rya'c questioned it as well. Do I support our ways and traditions or have I been too long among the Tau'ri to choose their ways over ours?

However, O'Neill supported his wife's suggestion and somehow that made it one I could trust. I believe in O'Neill, and by extension Sara. They have known what to do from living on Earth to our fight with the false gods. I will follow them now and try this pod, not thinking of the others who will see my husband's memories, but of his life and how this must save his mind and spirit or we might just have to risk his body.

"Remember this is simulation of a memory, you can alter what you did back then," the android Keeper tells me as we wait outside the row of four pods brought to the SGC from P7J-989, one of which hold Teal'c, "It will not affect the actual past." I do not understand why he tell me this until the android Teal'c speaks.

"Drey'auc," and I hear the same love my Teal'c has for me from his lips, "The memories I have selected you will experience are for the purposes of convincing your Teal'c of false gods. You do not have to say what you did then."

"Although to not cause your Teal'c to doubt you shouldn't deviate too far from what had been said," the Tok'ra Anise advises, "He must believe and that means he must think what he is recalling is what happened."

"Whoa," O'Neill's exclamation draws me from the conversation as he, Daniel Jackson and Master Bra'tac emerge from their pods, "That really happened?" I want to say of course it did O'Neill, but it is my turn now.

It is only on the edge of my awareness as I approach the pod I am to lay within. O'Neill talks of how Apophis punished Teal'c for defending his father's honor when Apophis called my husband's father a coward for living after an unwinnable battle as the First Prime of Cronus.

I remember that night well as I tended to Teal'c recovering from Apophis' use of the Kara Kesh upon him. Re-living this in the pod convinces Master Bra'tac that this plan might work after all.

"So whatever happened to Va'lar?" I hear Daniel Jackson ask, and also hear that what had been originally a talk only between my husband and Va'lar, O'Neill and Daniel Jackson were also there as part of that confidential talk. Somehow they convinced my husband they were his fellow Jaffa.

"You got that whole Zen master thing down Bra'tac," O'Neill comments as I enter the pod, and try to slow my breathing and racing heart, and listen to more comments from O'Neill,"The whole blindfolded fighting in the snow thing. Very Zen." I lean back into the pod and briefly feel the connections touch me, then I am years ago. Not fighting by my husband's side as I am today, but as the keeper of our home.

It is the day, the night of the blindfolded training and he is upset since Mster Bra'tac spoke of heresy, or what I thought of it as such back then. At the time I thought Teal'c needed to just do what Bra'tac said because he is First Prime and would lead to Teal'c becoming First Prime. I was thinking of our survival not of false gods.

But I change from testing my husband to temper to supporting Master Bra'tac's suggestions. "You have seen the power of Apophis," I say now as I did then, "You have seen his chariots rise from the ground into the air, you have seen how light can leave his palm and throw a warrior across a square, so we say he is a god."

They were not precisely the words I spoke then, but I believe differently now. The original words would come hard to my lips, unlike what I say now, "Perhaps it is as Master Bra'tac says. If not and Apophis is a god, then Bra'tac should be dead for his words. Maybe husband, just as you use Ma'Tok staff, Apophis-"

"Do not speak so woman!" the temper I remember then is back in those words, yet instead of supporting the idea that Apophis is a god as I had that time, my words add to Bra'tac's and doubt continues to be fed.

"What am I to do Drey'auc?" he asks me again, and again I have different words than I spoke before.

"Follow Bra'tac," I advise as I should have then, before I bid my husband to come to bed with me.

My eyes open to the SGC and I exit the pod to let Bra'tac, Daniel Jackson and O'Neill enter, the latter into the very one I had been in. "How is he?" O'Neill asks in that strange tenderness that is as deep as his warrior's fierceness and I tell him, "Doubting."

"They go to the loss of Va'lar," the android Teal'c informs me as we watch the pods tentacles attach to them, "They go to where he lost to Ra's forces and I was told to execute him, but instead I let him go."

I now realize where I will go next and look at the android. He lifts that eyebrow that tells me without words as my own husband would have not spoken them, and then he slowly inclines his head.

"That was ... intense," Daniel Jackson says as he rises from the pod, along with O'Neill and Bra'tac, "Why did Teal'c trust us to go with him to let Va'lar go? Didn't you say originally he went alone Bra'tac?"

"He did go alone," Master Bra'tac confirmed, but it is Sara who puts to words what I believe is the reason.

"He trust you two. Deep down inside, both of you mean a lot to him. He can't pin down why I suspect, but that trust is translates to faith in you two," and I know she means especially O'Neill, "So he probably wants to believe you two and not question that you weren't there before. You've stood with him for so long, he needs you two as he goes through these doubts we're feeding him."

When Sara looks at me, I know she is saying, the doubts that I have helped fed. We understand that our husband's strengths come from us where they can be weak. Where they can rest and let us support them.

It is another reason why I know where I will wake up after I enter the pod. It will be after my husband had let Va'lar go instead of executing him. I wake heavy with child, our unborn son Rya'c.

Teal'c rises quickly and crosses the room to where a basin of water waits for his hands to splash upon his face. I know this is not the last time I will see this. It is a scene I need no pod to have watched repeatedly, especially after my husband became First Prime to our false god, committing atrocities in his name.

He tells me of burning a village to the ground, as an example to the people of Ra, but this time I do not bid him sleep to comfort him in the service of Apophis. I do not remind him he has to live and be a father to the son I carry. I do draw him to me as I did then though, "If Apophis was a god, he would know of your deeds, your secret of saving Va'lar. You did not choose that village to kill because Va'lar was there."

This time instead of then, Teal'c's head lifted slightly, though the haunted look remained. It tears into me now as it did then, "You did not kill Va'lar to keep your secret. You gave Va'lar more time to live. For if not by your hand, he would have died with this village anyway. Blame the one who ordered you and not yourself. If not you, someone else would have acted. Someone who would have made them suffer."

Again he lifts his head from me from his seated position as I stand before him and looks up into my eyes. He wants to believe me. "How did you know I did not make them suffer?" He does not argue that someone else would have. That someone wishing to promote theirself in the sight of 'our god' would have made the screams of such victims to be music to Apophis' ears.

I draw him back to me, his head against my womb, where our child sleeps, "You would not my husband. You know the truth. You only do what you have to in order to survive, nothing more. You can do no more as you are now. But one day you will be in the position to do great things for our people, for our son who will grow up to see a father make a better world for him and his children's children."

I wake to see O'Neill ready to go back to the pods, but not Daniel Jackson. Instead it will be Sha're of whom he is talking with some heat while Samantha Carter also prepares to enter a pod.

Sha're's story

"You aren't going in there!" I know my Dan'yel is only yelling because he cares, I might think less of him if he wasn't yelling now, but I have to do this, "Sha're, you can't face that again! I won't let you." His words soften and I how deeply he cares, how much he would and has, moved the heavens for me.

"Dan'yel, Teal'c is worth it. You do not object to Saman'tha going in," it was perhaps unfair to bring her up.

"I do object to her going in, but Jack overruled me. Hammond overruled. Sam overruled me," the tirade, I know better than to interrupt as he is more open to talk if I let him speak his words born of passion. To keep them in his heart is not healthy for him, "Sam taking the part of Weterings is crazy! She doesn't have to!"

"Daniel," Saman'tha says from the pod in that tone Sara describes as enough is enough, or how Jack would say it, "Its okay. I can deal with the Kara Kesh and the Keeper is going to tone down the pain."

"But not eliminate," Daniel began, but Saman'tha cuts him off, "Hey, I'm not a actress. I'll need it to be convincing. Teal'c has to believe me. That's why I'm going to be Weterings." Sara explained it to me. Where before Teal'c was merely disturbed by the death of this person, but like how his mind accepted Jack and my Dan'yel in his memory as the two people he has known and trusted, so too he might Saman'tha.

So instead of seeing Apophis kill this Ca'rol Weterings, Teal'c will feel Apophis is killing Saman'tha. He will not be able to put the same name to her, but just as he hadn't Jack or Dan'yel as fellow Jaffa, Teal'c will fill that place in his mind that Saman'tha has with the woman Apophis will be seen killing.

"Daniel," Jack says in a firm tone I know means more than the enough is enough. Without another word my Dan'yel kisses me, holding me as if we wouldn't see each other again. "I will be fine my husband," I whisper to him, "This is for Teal'c. For Drey'auc, Rya'c and everyone who has come to love him. I must do this."

I wake in that large room I will never forget. The room where others were kept, where Ca'rol was kept although I did not know her at that time. Saman'tha is there as Ca'rol had been. Unlike then, I cross the room from the divan I was on to the column she had been sitting up against. Both us dressed in a diaphanous gowns, perfumed and bathed. I hate that scent. Even today I hate the smell of that particular perfume.

It is a scent that always carries me to this room and the place I would lose so many years to my demon.

"Ready?" I ask Saman'tha who I should think of as Ca'rol to make this work for Teal'c. She nods, and before I could move back to where I had laid, Teal'c walks to the entrance of the room as he had back then. I am surprised to see Jack by his side as one of the guards, but he remains out in the hall at first.

Teal'c looks around the room, with the same expression I had seen those many years ago, and just like before the room is silent. Not one of the women here wants to draw attention to herself, but cannot help looking to see if she is the one selected. "You," Teal'c says as my memory agrees as he points to Ca'rol.

"Are you sure Teal'c?" Saman'tha says as Ca'rol had not, "Are you sure its worth it to sacrifice yet one more person to what you know is a false god?" The two servants come and grab her just as they did Ca'rol before.

"I am Senior Airman Carol Weterings," Saman'tha says when Ca'rol had only said her rank before, "Remember me Teal'c. Remember my face. Remember you killed me for false gods."

"Enough," Teal'c says back handing Saman'tha, and I found I got up in protest. I like to think I would have done so if this had happened too. I faced Ra's guards with my Dan'yel, even when I didn't know how to fire a gun. I see that the guards come in to either side of Teal'c, their Ma'Tok staves at the ready. I hear O'Neill.

"Are you sure you want to give another one to him?" O'Neill says. I think the other guard would have been my Dan'yel had there been enough pods. Dan'yel had told me that in these memories he and Jack were friends with Teal'c, just as Sara said, he trusted them. "You know I must do this Jac'neel," Teal'c says.

But when I see them leave, dragging Saman'tha away, I see doubt in Teal'c's eyes. I can only hope it is not too painful for Saman'tha when Apophis uses the Kara Kesh on her when my demon rejects Ca'rol.

Teal'c returns for me and I couldn't help it, I panic, I fight, I scream, but thankfully I do not forget to tell him to stop serving false gods. My part in this is small, and yet Dan'yel had balked even at this. When Apophis uses his Kara Kesh to put my mind to sleep, my time in the pod stops.

Dan'yel is there to pull me out of it and into his arms and I gratefully melt into them.

Sara's Summary

I was there when Teal'c woke up from the pod, sleepy and asking what he had done with so much remorse it broke my heart. But then he answered Jack's question, "Apophis was a false god, a dead false god." Brat'tac looked into Teal'c's eyes and knew. His smile announced more than his words that Teal'c had returned to us.

I heard Teal'c pledge his service once again to General Hammand and to return to SG-1, and General Hammond's granting of that permission. After that I lost track of what was happening around us.

Jack's arms were around my waist and hoisting me upwards before he spun me and as I slowly spiraled down, we kissed. While we didn't kiss like that V day picture in the Times, we were just as happy.

Teal'c was back.


	3. Simmons

A/N: Short chapter this week, but I want to try and keep on task, so with apologies, chapter three;

Simmons

Sara's diary

I have to wonder if everyone from the NID is going to be the heavy towards us. What is done is done and pushing for some payback, and that's all these hearings really are, is just spiteful. It seems to me that this Colonel Frank Simmons is cut from the same cloth as Colonel Harold Maybourne.

These past few weeks have had to have been hard on Sam. She's been thought of seeing things, then find she was right and she was stalked by an alien, then her advice is gone against testing some weapon off world, and she has to disobey orders to stop it before something really bad happens in the end-of-the-world sort of way. Well, end of a world, for once it seems not Earth.

So she gets back and Simmons wants to press charges. Disobeying orders that he pushed for the testing of said weapon, against Sam's advice and the harboring of an alien no-one believed in at first.

She falls in love with this Orlin, Orlin gets killed saving the day on this other world, and instead of letting her get over that Simmons pushes for hearings Hammond has to go through the motions of.

With all of that I was less sanguine about Jenny's use of K-9 to contact Martouf and Narim. It just seems to me to be very awkward to have two men who are interested in Sam to show up after her fling with yet another one.

Hmm... that sounds bad as if Sam was dating one guy after another. When really she has to be kicked off base to get to relax, much less have time to date.

But maybe, Jenny's notion of bringing in those two were to remind Sam there are others here for her.

Beyond us that is.

Drey'auc's day

"Yes she was unconscious when I and my husband responded to Daniel Jackson's call to come to him," I do not know why this Colonel Simmons did not seem to hear me the first time I made that statement.

"I nor my symbiote detected Orlin at any time my husband and I visited Samantha Carter at her home prior to her trip to Velona," nor do I think it strange that Samantha Carter had a Chappa'ai in her home.

I wonder if she will consider building one in our home one day. Teal'c keeps asking if we might live off base.

"Yes I would believe her if she told me something was dangerous and so should you," Simmons should not take offense at what I said. It is true. If Samantha Carter says not to use something, one shouldn't.

I would think that ever since she used a star to destroy Apophis' fleet, her people would believe in her.

"No, she did not accompany us when we went to watch others do battle in a ring of Jell-O," I have no idea why Simmons would even want to know that, "We did not see Orlin at that time of visiting her home." We had brought along pizza and the great film of Star Wars too. Teal'c and Rya'c have seen it more often than I have, but it is nice to watch.

Even nine times.

Sha're's story

"Do you think SG-16 miss us?" cooking for them was nice, but cooking at home was even better, "I hope Saman'tha is alright."

"Yes, and yes," my Dan'yel gives me that look he always does when he does not follow what he calls a sudden change in conversation. I wait for the question that always comes, "Sha're how did we get from the one to the other?"

"After Saman'tha lost Orlin, we were there with SG-16, remember? You had spent weeks working on the language, and there Saman'tha was with Orlin out of the Chappa'ai to tell SG-16 to stop with the test."

Dan'yel gives me that slow nod that says he really didn't see how the two were connected, but he'll humor me anyway. Oh my Dan'yel.

"Are you going to be alright with Simmons today?" Dan'yel knows how much I do not like this NID. They had me jump out of an air-o-plane. I will never forgive them for that and Simmons is worse than Maybourne.

"I will my Dan'yel," I try to assure him, but then feel mischievous, "May I take my Kara Kesh in when I go talk to him."

Dan'yel actually looks like he might say yes, before we both start to laugh.

Sara's Summary

In hindsight it wasn't a good idea for Jenny to call the boys in. That is hindsight for Simmons, who just used the two to further point out how Sam is only dating aliens. Like it was any of his business. Okay, maybe a human dating aliens might have something to do with national security, but I think its a stretch.

Although I have to wonder if Sam's just got a thing for alien men. Not my business, but I do wonder. Of course if she does, it becomes my business if they start showing up with any regularity. The whole alien hostess thing going. Hmm... hostess is probably a poor choice to write in this diary, considering the Goa'uld.

However, for Sam, seeing Narim and Martouf I think did a lot of good. I think they helped her get over Orlin, or at least be ready to move on from him. Now if only she would choose between the two.

Naturally Simmons did try to use the fact both Martouf and Narim were aliens against Sam. He practically spelled out she is a security risk because she attracts aliens to her. Ridiculous! I swear it seems he was trying to start an inquisition, find some excuse to dig in at base and into SG-1 as if it were personal.

Hammond, bless him, was firm. Simmons got to ask his questions and then Jack got to kick him off base. Its just a shame it wasn't literally kick him off base.

I'm sure Simmons will be back to cause trouble. He's too much like Maybourne not to, all slime.


	4. Unaccountable

Unaccountable

Sara's diary

"Don't worry Mrs. O'Neill, AMEE isn't a MALP, she won't let a few Jaffa stop her. She'll find your husband." I know Second Lieutenant Aiden Ford was trying to be comforting, but it wasn't working. Aiden is a sweet boy, an asset to SG-3, but his words seem hollow when we don't know what's going on there.

When SG-1, sans Jack and Jenny, came back through the gate in an apparent fire fight with Jaffa, only to insist that they go back to rescue them, it was fine. It was when they insisted on going back for some Lieutenant Tyler that things went south. We didn't know of a Tyler. No-one has ever heard of a Tyler, but to hear Drey'auc, Sam, Daniel or Teal'c talk about him, one would think we were the crazy ones and not them.

Sha're was taking it particularly hard and she tried not to look accusingly at me from time to time. I know she didn't mean to. I had talked her into staying behind. Suggesting that maybe Daniel didn't want his wife on the firing line with him.

It wasn't precisely fair to her as her culture inclined her to be the stay at home kind of wife. A wife, a woman, just doesn't go out to fight on Abydos. The fact Sha're even fired a gun when she and Daniel met, during that raid on Ra was amazing and she told me how she didn't really hit much.

It was how she ended up dying for the first time when the Jaffa she fired at, in turn fired and hit her.

Yet she wasn't afraid to go out to fight, and I didn't even try to talk to her in that vein. Only in the one of how Danial might appreciate her safe and waiting for him, like I do with Jack. That had convinced her.

She couldn't find any faults in Jack's life and right then I couldn't bring myself to point out any number of reasons why one shouldn't think Jack O'Neill the perfect man.

Well, beyond why I think he's my perfect man.

"When the UAV is launched, AMEE will also rush in through the gate. She's pretty good at dodging staff fire," Aiden was going on trying to assure me, "And I understand that Airman Robinson is prepping Big Blue, uhm, Robby ma'am." I nearly chuckled then, as I knew full well who Big Blue was.

Maureen's son was working at putting Robby back together after a recent overhaul of what systems he still recalled how they worked. Robby would go in next after AMEE and the UAV had a good look around.

"There she goes!" Aiden shouted enthusiastically and I was heartened really. AMEE was no K-9 or Robby, but she had been very useful with SG teams, she found Daniel when he was kidnapped by the Unas.

She'll find Jack and Jenny, then Robby will be sent in to secure the area until we find out what's going on with this supposed Lt. Tyler and what made SG-1 believe he was real.

Drey'auc's day

We were betrayed. Yet we will still fight for the alien who tricked us because that is the right thing to do. Because it is what O'Neill would do. He has already done it and continues to do it despite his dislike of it.

It was very uncomfortable to have had one's sanity doubted. To have even Sara not believe us hurt in a way no real wound every could. Yet when we found out our memories were false and induced by some chemical it was induced a rage that made it very difficult to enter the state of Kel no'reem.

Naturally after Janet had found out what was the cause of our false memory. This had General Hammond let us follow Robby and AMEE to go to Jenny and O'Neill's rescue and find the alien who did this to us.

I will say the battle was fierce and did much to, as Sara would say, blow off steam, with our frustration over the alien and how it made us act and look to our friends back at the SGC.

It was even better when O'Neill lead us to the downed udajeet and had the Ma'Tok cannons removed for my husband and I to use. There was a kind of liberating feeling each time I was able to fire it. Each pull of the trigger was a release of more of the frustration that had built up in me from not being believed.

Even more when I realized I was tricked.

Flanking Robby, Teal'c and I were able to force the Jaffa back instead of us running from them.

It made SG-2's and 3's arrival to complete the ... pinching, no pincer maneuver, a very satisfying end to the fight as they attacked after their entry from the Chappa'ai and the Jaffa were caught in between us.

I was proud to see Sha're come through with SG-2, using the Kara Kesh to shield a machine gun equipped FRED to establish the beachhead the rest of the teams could use to further drive the Jaffa to us.

I do not know why she had stayed behind initially, other than a talk she had with Sara. I can see that Danial Jackson is not happy she came through with SG-2.

Sha're's story

"I will not stay behind any longer Dan'yel," I wish he would listen to reason. The one mission I did stay behind my Dan'yel was tricked by that alien Kaiael into believing it was this Lieutenant Tyler.

Yet I see him set his jaw, that line of lips, the look in his eyes. I wonder if this is worth pushing for right now. I know it is worth pushing for now that I have a Kara Kesh with a shield.

I do not like the demon's technology, but if it will protect Dan'yel and the others, how could I not use it?

"You use Zat'nik'tel, so how could you tell me to not use the Kara Kesh or a healing device. Do you not want me to look after you Dan'yel?" an unfair question as of course he does. We both know he should not be alone. I will try to soften this talk, "Besides, we are only going with Kaiael back to his people the Reol with SG-9."

It is, as Dan'yel would say, a change of subject, a peace offering as Sara would say.

"SG-1 is not going with SG-9 Sha're," Dan'yel tries another way to talk me into not going with him, "I'm just going to study their language and culture. I'm also a familiar face to Kaiael."

"Jack is going then? He spent the longest time with him," and I know Jack is not. Jack has not forgiven Kaiael for deceiving him. He understands why Kaiael did, but does not like it.

"You know he's not, which is why I have to go. Sha're, be reasonable-"

"I am," cutting him off is not polite, but we are talking in circles, "This is not like rescuing you, Jack and the others. You did appreciate my coming along and cooking for you when we were with SG-16 didn't you?"

I see my Dan'yel sigh and give in. The subject is far from closed, but for now, I will go with him to meet the Reol and talk of an alliance. I know a buried gate will not stop the demons as they have ships to come from space. Even if they don't know right now where one lives, eventually they will come.

It is better to stop them now than wait and hope as my people had done. It did not stop the demons from coming to us eventually, it will not stop them from Kaiael's people either as the Re'tu will attest as well.

Chakehalaote will come along with us as a representative of the Re'tu to further convince Kaiael's people to not hide. It is only together that we will face the demons and win against them.

Alone not one of us are a match for them.

Taking Dan'yel's hand, I feel in his hold that warmth that says no matter the future we will face it together.

Sara's Summary

I think Sha're forgives me. I know when she decided to go with SG-2 I didn't say a single word against it. I don't have the authority to do so, but often she has looked to me as well as Jack for direction.

I will say it was easier dealing with the series of hearing a returning Simmons held than with Sha're. I don't know what he as after, but from what Sam says it seems he had been spying on the SGC for a while and seems to be out to remove General Hammond from of his job of leading the SGC.

I owe the General for the non-disclosure agreement he let Jack give to me to sign. I wouldn't be here without him. Jack and I wouldn't have gotten back together without them.

Yet with all of that, I find this breach between Sha're and I to loom in my mind more.


	5. Elves

Elves

A/N Trying out 3rd person this time, I hope it works.

Sara's story

"Elves seriously?" Sara asked after she met up with Jack after he came back through the gate, "Keebler or Tolkien?"

Jack gave his wife an amused look, "I think someone is rubbing off on someone else."

"Well, we have been married for while Jack," Sara began mischievously, "It was only a matter of time before you started to pick up some of my better habits." They both smiled knowing, in this case, the reserve was true. Sara's humor had steadily been growing more like Jack's as the years roll by.

"See you after debrief?" she asked before he went up to see General Hammond, Sara could tell her husband was in a hurry despite how he wasn't acting like it overtly.

Sara watched him leave and took a breath spotting who was parting from their husband as Daniel also went into the General's office. Sha're caught her look and for the moment, both women just looked at each other.

Who made the first move, neither could tell, things had been tense of late with Sha're split between wanting to be home for Daniel to come to and wanting to go out with him to look after him more directly. Sara's suggestion of staying home had come right before it turned out SG-1 really did need her out in the field.

"I hear you were called elves," Sara began as they approached one another casually, turning to head to the commissary just to pick a place to walk to.

"Yes, Dan'yel tells me they are from Tau'ri earth legend," Sha're's reply was tentative, she wanted the way things use to be between her and Sara and did not like how they were so tense lately, "The people of K'tau called us that after we told them we were friends of Thor. They were friendly until the sky turned red."

Sara listened as Sha're told of the arrival of SG-1 to K'tau and how they were blamed for the sky dimming in the sky shortly thereafter, "...and Saman'tha says we might have been responsible."

Sara made a private note to herself to ask Sam just what that meant, not that she expected to understand Sam's explanation any more than Sha're had.

It was less than a day later when Sara ran into Helena from Moon Base Alpha. "What brings you to the SGC?" After the two women hugged, their bond forged long ago by the fact both their husbands were in the SGC command structure. Jack for SG-1 and John Koenig for Moon Base Alpha.

"Alan," Helena first simply said, fortunately she didn't leave it at that. Sometimes Helena could be rather taciturn, leaving one wanting in a conversation, "And SC-1 when it comes down to it. Alan is here supervising the transport of a disassembled Eagle through the gate to K'tau for reassembly there."

"Alan Carter? Sam must be happy to see her cousin," Sara commented thinking of the distant relations of Carters who split the family tree long ago as one branch went to Australia, the other to America.

Helena nodded, "He's showing it more than she is, but from what I can tell, yes its a good reunion. She's busy with the isotope and getting it ready to deliver it into the sun to restore the sun after the wormhole-"

"Please Helena," Sara stopped her with a grin, Helena always had a better grasp on science speak, which is probably yet another reason she was up on Alpha instead of here on Earth at some base or civilian hospital.

She smiled, many thought she didn't do that often, but Sara seen it often enough to know that was a rumor. "Alright Sara, I'll go easy on you," she promised, "As you know the trip to K'tau brought an isotope along with the wormhole as it passed through the sun. Normally this doesn't happen-"

Now Sara understood what Sam was trying to explain earlier, "But we disabled the safety protocols and went anyway." So in a way SG-1 was responsible for K'tau's sun dimming.

Drey'auc's Day

While neither she nor her husband had gone into use and meet with the Asgard days ago, Drey'auc knew it had not gone well. O'Neill was not happy with the decision the Asgard made regarding helping out or the lack thereof.

"The Treaty?" she asked her husband as he was explaining how he understood the Asgard decision.

"If the Asgard help in this situation, since it is not a natural cause, then it violates the Protected Planets Treaty," Teal'c explained to his wife as they walked the K'tau village, "This will let the Gu'auld freedom to attack and since the Asgard are busy with their war with the Replicators, the false gods could do much."

Drey'auc was nodding, "Kill and enslave many before the Asgard might have a chance to intervene."

"If ever," Teal'c added and Drey'auc nodded.

As the days mounted to weeks with the reassembly of the Eagle on K'tau side of the gate neither Jaffa had much to do save patrol or train. Drey'auc was glad more and more that her husband let her do the latter.

She was curious though of his thoughts on another matter, one that had caused some tensions between two of her friends, "My husband. What do you think of Sha're using the false gods technology?"

Teal'c apparently had been thinking about that, they had come to rely on Sha're more and more of late and when the Kara Kesh with the shield had been found... "We should use any tool in our war with the false gods. It is no different than our use of the Ma'Tok staff."

"But any could use the staff, only she could use the tools of the false gods," Sha're remarked not sure where she was going with her point.

Nor would she ever know as right then a thunderous explosion roared from the site of the Eagle's construction. Both Jaff took off at a run.

They caught up to O'Neill and Daniel Jackson coming back from the now smoldering and wrecked Eagle. O'Neill had just pinned the village elder Malchus to the ground, holding a gun to him.

Neither Jaffa questioned this action at all, they raised their staves to cover O'Neill in case any in the crowd of villagers decided to help their belligerent elder.

Sha're's day

Two were dead, but she could help the others with the healing device, "Lay still Alan Carter," she urged as she worked to heal his burns as he had been very close to the explosion that killed two of SG-11.

Sha're had been able to save the two from SG-6 that also been in the explosion, but it had been a near thing. After the three others from SG-11, Alan Carter was the next in line.

"He will be fine Saman'tha," Sha're tried to assure Sam as she seem to hover and loom over Alan as Sha're worked. It was only once she was done that Sha're noticed in a growing panic, "Where is Dan'yel?"

"He went with Colonel O'Neill," Sam quickly said as she smiled and knelt by Alan, taking his hand, "The Colonel was very angry and I think Daniel went to make sure the Colonel didn't go too far with his temper."

It was only later when Sha're heard how Jack nearly killed Malchus, more than ready to let the man die for his beliefs since he sent two villagers to blow up the Eagle in a suicide bombing. Sha'e was rather listless and drained from using the healing device so she was leaning against Daniel who was relaying the story as they walked to the Chappa'ai, explaining what happened and finishing with the news that they were leaving.

That woke her out of her lethargic state, "But we can't Dan'yel. The people of this world... we are at fault for what happened to their sun. We cannot let the few make us go and leave the many to die."

"I know, Sha're, I know," Daniel was clearly not happy about the decision to leave also, but he had also been there when Jack pinned Malchus to the ground, he knew how close Jack had come to pulling the trigger to the gun he held to the villiage elder. Pulling out apparently was the choice than pulling the trigger.

"If Sara was here," Sha're began thinking of her own decision to come and their talk of maybe staying home.

"But she isn't honey, hopefully when we get back, she can help talk some sense into him," Daniel said with hope, knowing he was going to try again to get Jack to let them stay and help.

Sha're couldn't help but think about how she was useful here out on the field, and comparing it to how Sara would only be of help once they went back to the SGC.

Sara's Summary

"To Keebler," Sara gave the toast as the three couples and Sam enjoyed a dinner out. By now the Jaffa were comfortable with the Earth custom, and Sara thought back to the times she coached Dry'auc, knowing she would in turn coach Teal'c. While both of them clinked their glasses, the puzzled looks were evident.

"Keebler is a kind of elf," Daniel came to the rescue, and both Jaffa nodded in understanding.

"Well once again Sam, your plan worked," Sara went on intending to draw the only single here at the table. She knew Sam probably felt uncomfortable with the three married couples and her own single status.

"I'm not sure it did Sara," Sam began and since it was, as Sara would say, science speak now, Sam was now invested in the conversation, "The plan to use a prematurely closed wormhole to deliver our isotope into the K'tau sun was at best 50/50, really less. If the plan worked, it should have done so earlier than it had."

"So it might have been the Asgard after all?" Drey'auc asked about the one theory she and Teal'c had heard.

"Well, our acting would let them slip in to help and not appear to be violating the Protected Planets Treaty," Daniel once again explained his elaboration on Sam's theory of Asgard intervention.

"It just so happens the little guys waited until Danny boy here finished praying with the natives before all of a sudden, the sun got better," Jack teased his friend. Jack did find it too coincidental. SG-1 had tried to get the populace to move, but they wouldn't, they would trust their 'gods' to save them.

Jack had had enough by then. Even his explaining that the gods weren't gods, but aliens with spaceships didn't sway the villagers. He was ready to leave them ot their fate. Their only delay was Daniel being too understanding in Jack's opinion, and decided to humor the natives by praying with them.

One moment the sky was red still, the next the sun returned to normal. It just so happened it was right after Daniel finished praying with the natives.

That of course sealed it, as far as the villagers were concerned, SG-1 were indeed elves sent by the gods.

"So to Keebler-" Jack began another toast with Daniel interjecting, "And Tolkien."

Sara smiled seeing renewed puzzled expressions on Drey'auc's and Teal'c's faces. She'll have to explain Tolkien later. Right now, she was going to just enjoy tonight out with her elven friends.

A/N A special thanks to Sarai for the review of last chapter as well as the other reviewers in previous chapters. I'm committed to this, but reviews do help me get motivated to write. I knew Simmons was my worst chapter written even before it went up, seeing not a single review merely confirmed it.


End file.
